Heat
by Belleluna
Summary: 1x2 pairing, yaoi, really short story that's mostly Duo's angst, he's got an apathetic death wish and Heero's got to save him. Superfluff.


Summary: the title says it all.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters from that show, (but we like to pretend don't we)  
  
Warnings: suicide, angst, shonen ai, sap  
  
Pairings:1x2  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Review please!!!!! Any and all comments welcome.  
  
Finding Heat Again  
By Belleluna  
  
Cold, very cold. But that was nothing new to him. Duo'd been so used to living on the streets as a kid, then again in outer space...his life was cold.  
  
He'd considered briefly, a very long time ago, getting up to turn the heat up, but...why bother? he was the only one who'd benefit and he didn't really care, he'd rather freeze.  
  
How long had he been here?  
Didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore.  
Had he had anything to eat..drink?  
You could die from that you know, dehydration.  
Heh-heh, you could die...if he had the strength he would have laughed.  
Duo wished someone would come, someone would care.  
No one cared, why would they? The war was over.  
Who needed him?  
Nobody, not even himself.  
Two more days, he should only last two more days in this condition, then it'd be over.  
  
Yeah.  
  
~*~  
  
A cry came from Quatre's bedroom. "Quick, somebody's got to help Duo!"  
  
~*~  
  
Boom!  
  
Door thudded against the wall, Duo couldn't bring himself to care. They could kill him, but too bad. He was already death himself, and already gone.  
  
Loud footsteps downstairs, mechanical clatter.  
  
"Duo!" That voice, it wasn't safe to be near that voice, it'd ruin all his plans.  
  
Oh well, Duo still couldn't bring himself to care.  
  
Heavy combat boots climbing the stairs. A heavy hand knocking on the door. "Duo? Open up! Are you okay Duo!?" Another heavy knock. "Come on, Quatre sent me, he said something was wrong. Open up Duo!"  
  
Duo couldn't care.  
  
Bam!  
  
No more door. More steps.  
  
"Duo?" Heero said again. He walked in the door. "Ch'! Duo, it's freezing in here!" he glanced at the thermometer on his watch. "it's 20 degrees Duo!"  
  
Duo still felt nothing, he was beginning to slip away.  
  
"Duo! My god, you're freezing to death! I've got to bring up your core temperature." Heero picked up his friend, putting him in the other room. Leaving to get hot water and towels he moved to turn up the temperature.  
  
Duo suddenly cared very much.  
  
"NO!" He roared, his voice raspy and hoarse from disuse, his throat bleeding. "Leave it there, leave it cold!"  
  
"Duo, I can't. You'll die!"  
  
"That's what I want, I've got to die. Don't you understand? And this is how I have to die, from the thing that made me miserable while I was alive."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"The cold Heero. The cold of the streets, the cold of space, the cold of hearts."  
  
Heero sat close to his shivering friend, put his arms around him, flinched as he me the cold skin. "How can you say that? No heart could ever be cold to you."  
  
Duo gave a sad laugh,"Except for yours."  
  
A pause, and Heero sighed. "No...it hasn't."  
  
Duo turned in Heero's arms to see his face. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I love you Duo, I..I thought you knew that. Ashiteru Duo, Zutto. And not just me, all of us have been different since you left. Wufei's been cold and distant, well, more than usual, Quatre's been more energy than we could handle, Trowa's been missing your chess games. I've been missing you..."  
  
Duo shook his head,"Why didn't anybody say anything?"  
  
"We thought you needed to be alone for a while, away from us."  
  
Duo held Heero closer, "Never, I never wanted to be alone. I just thought no one would want me there." Tears turned to ice on his cheeks. "Do you really love me Heero?"  
  
Heero gave a warm smile. He leaned down and gave Duo a passionate kiss. "Hai baka. Um, can I warm you up now? I really don't want you to die."  
  
Duo nodded shyly, so Heero turned the thermostat up high, and cuddled close to Duo, using his body warmth to bring him back.  
  
And he was warm again.  
  
*owari* 


End file.
